


In Another Life

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Bring a box of tissues, F/F, I dunno why I made this, I should probably get some help, Parody, Well maybe except for the bad guys, angsty, everyone dies, low effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are many stories where the heroes of Overwatch and Talon give everything up. They love. They laugh. They live. This is not one of those stories.Oneshot. Everyone Overwatch dies.





	In Another Life

 

Lena "Tracer" Oxton stared at Widowmaker, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Amélie," she begged, "Don't do this. . ."

Tracer dropped her pulse pistols, holding her hands up in surrender. Maybe if she pushed hard enough, she could break through the programming?

"I know you're still in there--we can fix you."

The sniper's pale blue lips curled in a sneer.

"Your precious _Emily_ is gone. I killed her." she gloated.

Lena's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You didn't!"

"Such a sweet foolish girl."

Tracer fell to her knees. Widow had just. . . life was no longer worth living anymore. The cold blooded killer had been right. She had been foolish to think she could have saved Amélie. Or Emily. She promptly dissolved into a curtain of salty tears.

She was so caught up in her sobbing that she didn't see the 7.62 mm NATO round leave the Widow's kiss. The bullet entered through her forehead, eviscerating her brain completely, before exiting through her neck. The round (which by now had completely shattered inside Lena's head) sprayed out blood, grey matter, and fragments of bone onto the ground.

Widow smiled. Another kill well done. Finally, that annoyance was gone. As she walked away, she remembered to blow a kiss at the bleeding corpse.

_"Adieu, cherie."_

Her comm crackled to life. It was Sombra.

_"Ya know, for Overwatch's poster girl, that was a pretty idiotic way to die!"_

Widow growled in frustration.

"Just make sure you take care of that MEKA person."

Sounds of Spanish amusement were heard.

_"Oh, don't worry. 'D.Va' is doing just fine."_

. . .

Sombra allowed herself a chuckle at the pleasing sight of the South Korean's carcass slumped over her smoking Mech. Idiot.

 _"Por dios!"_ she cackled, "Top of the line cybersecurity! Ha!"

It had been too easy. A little hacking, and a well placed burst from her submachine gun, and Hana Song was no more.

"I wonder how Moira is doing with Ziegler?"

She began bringing up security feeds, only to be interrupted by a groan.

"Ah, yes, the mechanic." she said, before ruthlessly executing Brigitte Lindholm with a shot to the head. Thus satisfied, she returned to her hacking.

. . .

"How's it feel to know you failed?" Moira demanded of Angela as she held Pharah in a death grip by the throat.

 The unfortunate Egyptian was squirming and trying to yell something along the lines of "Allah Ackbar." Odd enough, considering that she wasn't religious, but facing death did that to oneself. That, and hearing her was a tricky proposition at best.

"Don't!" pleaded Mercy as her lover's lifeblood drained from her throat. Moira merely smiled in delight at Mercy's futile gestures of horror.

Dropping the carrion, Moira picked up the Caduceus Staff. As she waved her hand over it, it suddenly shimmered purple.

"A gift from Talon. Fitting, for you to die this way."  

A cloud of nanites burst out and enveloped Mercy, ending her miserable life in seconds. As she slipped away, she could only think one thing.  _I'm coming, Fareeha._ The bots were efficient, consuming her down to the bone, never mind the Valkyrie suit. 

As the ashes of what used to be Angela Ziegler wafted toward the floor, Moira dialed a number. 

"Has the Brazilian been taken care of?"

. . . 

"Hah!" screamed Junkrat. "Consider it done!" 

He stole a glance at the gates of the disco, where Lúcio Correia dos Santos was entering an armored vehicle, along with some Omnic. Zen. . . Zenyacht? Whatever. He was doomed anyways.

"Fire in the hole!" he declared gleefully, and pushed the detonator. Instantly, the armored car erupted in a fiery explosion, blowing a two meter deep crater in the road and killing dozens of bystanders. Even from a hundred yards away, he could feel the chunks of flesh and steel raining down. It had been an easy job. Roadhog's hook hadn't even been necessary.

Turning to the Vishkar representative, he grinned.

"Now THAT'S how you kill someone, eh?"

'Symmetra' seemed a bit squeamish at the atrocity she had just witnessed, but she'd get over it, he decided. Sighing, the Indian handed over a heavy suitcase.

"The rest of the money will be forwarded to your offshore accounts. I will contact Sanjay to inform him of a job well done."

. . . 

Sombra sent several bytes of data to a certain Bastion unit. A compact, compressed, version of a God program. 

Bastion tried to fight it, he really did. But in the end, there was no choice. His minigun spun to life, eradicating the smallish Torbjorn in a hail of body parts.

At that same moment, Orisa found her system's suddenly co-opted. Her massive leg moved up, then descended at lightning speed, stomping on Efi's face. She screamed, poor thing, before mercifully expiring.

Smiling, Sombra keyed in a self destruct sequence, before moving on. She had work to do.

. . .

 Morrison was keeping up the suppression fire on Reaper. He just needed to buy Ana a little more--every electronic device on him suddenly powered down. He was still fiddling with his failed weapon when Reaper materialized behind him. He spun on his heel, eyes wide in fear.

"Please!"

"Die! Die! Die!" 

Morrison's death was quick, his head gored into unrecognizability by Reaper's shotguns. Ana and Reinhardt were not so lucky. 

Ana was still sniping away, calling for Jack, when a grenade bounced her hiding place. How Reaper had found her, she could only guess. The shrapnel tore everything below her waist off. She could only sob as she bled out, drowning in her own intestines. 

Rein died shamefully, with Reaper's cloud of smoke turning his brain into mush. As he gibbered away, he heard Reaper's laugh.

"Goodbye,  _brother."_

. . .

"Goodbye brother."

Hanzo nocked an arrow in his bow. He knew--they both knew that Genji would never give up til he was dead. A pity. The ninja made one last feeble attempt at communicating.

"There is still hope for yo--" A well aimed arrow cut him off, silencing his voice forever. 

"It's high noo-" Not that damned cowboy. Another shot, another kill. McCree soon joined Genji in death.

. . .

Mei snuggled closer to Zarya. At least here, right now, they were safe. They could have a picnic in peace. Or so she thought. A pack of C4 landed between the Russian and the Chinese woman. Mei didn't even have time to warn Snowball before she was blown to bits, along with all the food.

. . .

Winson stared Doomfist in the face. He was the last of them. Lying on the ground, bloody, bruised, and beaten. Doomfist tramped over. 

"Any last words, monkey?" his voice dripped with contempt.

Winston growled furiously.

"I'm not a monkey! I'm--" Doomfist's gauntlet crushed his skull instantaneously.

"Harambe." he finished.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Killer's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881780) by [CrazyM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM)




End file.
